A Need so Beautiful
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: Jareth the Goblin King has been watching this girl named Emma since she was ten years old. Now eight years later he finally brings her to his Labyrinth. But why has he been watching her for eight years? What is she to him? And will she become his queen? There is only one way to find out. She has to run the Labyrinth and see is she wins. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**(Emma's POV)**

I jolt awake by the sound of thunder and lightning and rain. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 2:22 am. I groan and go over to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and jump at the sight of me.

My pale skin looks like death, my emerald green eyes are rimed in red, and my long jet black hair… you know what? I'm not even going to go there.

I turn the faucet on the sink on to cold water and splash some on my face. I dry my face and look in the mirror and I see a really cute guy behind me. I turn around and I see no one. I look back in the mirror, and I see him again.

He has big white hair, a youngish looking face; he looks about in his 20s. He has a tall lean figure, and he is wearing tight black leather pants, a white poet's shirt, and a long black leather jacket. But what was really weird is that his eyes are two different colors. One is ice blue and the other one is a metallic green.

He smiles a cruel smile at me and I say out loud "Jeez Emma, now you are seeing things. Great." I go back to my room and I see a figure in a corner of my room. I must be seeing things so I get into my bed.

The figure starts walking closer toward me. "Who are you?" I ask as I try to turn on my lamp, but it won't turn on. I ask again "Who are you? If you don't tell my then I will scream for my parents. I mean it."

"No you won't. Because your parents are not here. They are out of town." He gets closer and lightning flashes and I see the guy that was in the mirror. "My name is Jareth and I am the Goblin King." He bows and advances until he is right by my bed and says "I have been watching you for quiet sometime Emma. I'm very intrigued by you. And I would love if you were to become my queen."

"There is no way in hell that I would become your queen. I don't care if you are a king or not." I say to him and he just chuckles and runs a gloved hand along my cheek.

He then says "I wasn't really giving you a choice love." He says something in another language and I suddenly feel very drowsy.

I fall down on my pillow and the last thing I see before blacking out is Jareth smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**(Emma's POV)**

As I wake up I see sunlight. At first I thought that man I saw last night was a total dream and that I was still at home safe and sound. Boy was I wrong. I look around and see that I am laying down on the dry stone part of a really big fountain. And in the middle of it was the guy I saw last night.

What was his name again? Jared? Jeri? I don't know and personally I don't give a damn. He used something to knock me out. He probably stuck me with drugs.

I take a look at what I am wearing and… that perv! He must have dressed me. I am in black jean short shorts and an emerald green tight tank top. I look down and see that I have black converse sneakers. I notice that my nails are painted and look like black ice. I also have dark green fingerless gloves that stop at my wrists.

I look at my reflection in the fountain and see that my long black hair is in a high ponytail and my makeup is perfect. I have pure black eyeliner rimmed around my eyes and black smoky eyes. My lips are painted blood red. I then look at my neck and see an emerald green crescent moon amulet with a blue diamond star dangling from the top point on the crescent moon, and it is on a long thin silver chain.

I look around and notice almost everybody is staring at me. They are all wearing old fashioned peasant clothes. No wonder they are staring. I am practically wearing nothing. I go up to the first person I see and she looks at me like I have a plague.

She has long tangled red hair and green eyes. I say "Excuse me miss, can you please tell me where I am?"

She looks like she is about to say something, but then stops and leaves fast.

I take a look there and see that everyone is avoiding me. They're not even staring at me. I keep walking till I notice the sun reaching its highest point. That means noon. I think.

I then stop and sit under a big tree and I don't even have any water. I then closed my eyes and go into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up with a little later and notice the suns coming up. I try to get up, but I stagger a little before continuing walking again.

I walk until it gets dark and then I get to an interesting stone wall. At first I want to go in because it looks really shady. And I have been walking in the sun without water.

But before I reach it I fall down. I can't do this anymore. I start crying and thinking _"Why am I here? I want to go home!"_ I then yell as loud as I can "I want to go home!" but my voice is so hoarse.

I turn over so I am lying on my back and I look up at the starry night sky. I then see a silhouette coming at me.

I then pray hoping it isn't that guy. But before I can see them I pass out.

**(Jareth's POV)**

As I sit on my throne I keep thinking that I should have just put her on our bed. I do plan on having her become my queen. Weather she wants to or not.

I then decide to check my crystal ball to watch her.

She has woken up and people are avoiding her. She lies down under a tree and goes to sleep. I do feel bad because I demanded everyone to not even make eye contact with her. She is mine and mine alone. Nobody else is allowed to touch her, but me.

I then go get ready for bed and lie down in my bed and imagine Emma sleeping up against me, her moaning in her sleep.

I remember the first time I saw her. I knew she should be mine, and will be mine.

**-Flashback-**

**(Jareth's POV)**

I am in my owl form watching the people move throughout the park I am at. And then I see her. And when the night comes everybody leaves except for a couple, and the girl is beautiful.

She has really pale skin, long raven black hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. She looks no more than sixteen. Yet she is still the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than Sarah. She is wearing black jean short shorts and a tight green tank top with some odd looking shoes on her feet. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she has black rimmed eyes and blood red painted lips.

She is talking to a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. At first I am jealous, and then I hear and see them fight.

She is saying "Ian, how could you!? And to my friend too!" She starts to cry and I just want to comfort her.

The guy says "Well Emma, you won't have sex with me so what am I supposed to do? Huh? Am I supposed to just wait until you feel ready to sleep with me?!" the girl, Emma, looks like she is about to scream. The guy, Ian, says "Look, babe, why don't we go back to my place and work things out. Okay?"

"So you think you can get me alone and see if I would want to sleep with you?" She says while tears are streaming down her face. "I want to wait until I get married Ian. I want to wait till I meet the guy I plan on spending forever with. And I know you Ian. I know all about your previous hookups. I know your one time flings.

"And my cousin was right. And I now believe her. You wanted to hookup with me at a party and I didn't want to. Then you ask me on a date and don't think I don't know where your eyes travel to Ian Bradley Marrow! It's definitely not my eyes. And whenever we are out you even look at other girls!

"My cousin said you were a player and the only reason you are with girls is to get them in bed with you. Well guess what? Not me. I am breaking up with you Ian. I hope you die a slow lonely death." She slaps him hard and his head snaps to the side and she starts to leave.

He has a murderous look in his eyes and he grabs her and shakes her saying "YOU DO NOT BREAK UP WITH ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND YOU ESSPECIALLY DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME AFTER YOU SLAP ME!" He then slaps her so hard that she falls to the ground. She clutches her cheek and tries to get away from him.

I can't take it anymore. I shift out of my owl form and go up to him. Before he can hit her again I stop him and say "If you know what's best for you I would leave and never hurt her, or see her again."

He laughs and says "Oh so are you helping that little slut out now. Please. She is mine and will always be mine." He brings his fist back ready to punch me, but I catch his fist midair and use my magic on him. He is blasted back and then says "You are a freak. I'm out here."

He leaves and I help her up. She mumbles "Thank you." Her cheek is bruised and I see some cuts on her. I take off my black leather glove and carefully place my hand on her warm bruised cheek. She flinches and I see fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Emma." I tell her

"H-how do you know my name?" She asks. Before I answer I heal her cheek and her cuts. She then says "How did you do that? Who are you?"

"Well my name is Jareth the Goblin King." I say as I kiss her hand gently "And I did hear that bastard saying your name is Emma. And the last thing is that I am a Fay. I use magic."

"Fay? As in fairies? Why don't you have wings?" She asks. I just want to kiss her for being so innocent and naïve.

I say "Fay don't have wings, but we do have magic." She nods and I hear her mumble thank you again and I say "Don't worry about it Emma. I will not have him, or anybody, ever hurt you again. I promise you that."

She smiles and I love her smile. She says "Well there must be something I can do for you to pay you back?"

I ask "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She answers.

"After you turn eighteen I will bring you to my dominion and you will become my queen." I say.

She blushes but says "Okay agreed. Will you walk me home?" I nod and hold my arm out for her. She puts her slim pale arm through my arm and she leads the way home.

Once we get to a nice looking house she says "Well this is me. And thank you for helping me again."

"Emma, I am going to erase you memory of me, and make sure that you do remember that you broke up with Ian, but I am going to watch you." I tell her.

Before she can object to that I put her to sleep and erase her memory. I then appear in her bed chamber and set her down gently on her bed. I give her a light kiss on her beautiful lips and disappear.

**-End Flashback-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. He everybody! Thanks you for liking this story and I hope you will still like it in the future. **

**(Emma's POV)**

I wake up and I sit up in a small bed. There is a tall glass of water on the nightstand. I pick it up and immediately gulp it all down.

I hear a chuckle and I look to see a woman coming into the small room. She has long white hair with blue eyes and a hint of green in them. She has pale skin and she looks about thirty.

"Thirsty? Want some more?" She asks

I nod and say "Who are you? Did you bring me here?"

She gets a jug of water and says "My name is Justina. And Yes I did. I found you past out in front of King Jareth's Labyrinth." Ah so that was his name, Jareth.

Justina fills my glass back up and says "How did you get here if I may ask?"

I take the cup and drink it all down again. I say "I woke up and saw Jareth in my room. I think he did something to me to make me black out and then when I woke up I was sleeping on a fountain and everybody was avoiding me. I don't know why.

"Nobody would even make eye contact with me. I kept walking and I sat down under a tree and fell asleep. When I came too I kept walking and then I came to a really long stone wall and I passed out. Now I am here. Thank you Justina."

"No need to thank me my dear." She says as she fills my glass back up. I drink it again, but slower.

I say "Why are you talking to me? While everybody else is avoiding me like I have the plague. I really hate it."

I start to cry and say "I never asked for this. He just kidnapped me. I want to go home."

Justina comes up to me and hugs me close to her. She says "Don't you worry your pretty little face. But just a warning Jareth is not one to just give people a way out of the Goblin Kingdom. He will keep you here."

"How do you know?" I ask her lifting my head up and looking at her eyes.

"Well when you came he told all of his subjects to stay clear of you and if they defied him they would be killed. He said that you are to be his bride and queen." She says.

I stutter "W-what do you m-mean? Th-there is no way that I am going to marry him."

At first Justina looks upset, but then regains her sweet smile and says "That may be, but Jareth is very tricky when it comes to that. But there is a way."

"What is it? I will do anything to get out of here and go home." I say

She smiles and says "Well the Labyrinth I found you at is the way. If you beat it in thirteen hours, King Jareth will let you go home, but if you lose, well you would have to stay with him."

"I want to do it. The Labyrinth, I think I have a good chance of winning." I tell her.

She then says "I don't know Emma. There was only one person who ever beat his Labyrinth, and her name was Sarah. She wished her baby brother away and the only way to get her brother back and to get out of there was to beat the Labyrinth. Nobody has ever down that before."

"Well," I start "If she did it, then there is a way to beat it. There has to be a way."

Justina says "Well how about you just rest today and leave tomorrow. I will go as far as the entrance, but then you are on your own."

"Thank you Justina. Even though this could get you killed, I appreciate it. Thank you."

She smiles, but it is not like the other kind hearted smiles, it has a hint of smugness. I choose to ignore it. After all she did save me and help me.

**-Flash-forward to the next day-**

**(Emma's POV)**

As Justina and I walk towards the Labyrinth I keep getting a bad feeling thatsomething bad is going to happen.

Once we get there I start to go in before Justina says "Wait Emma."

I turn and see her changing somehow. She changes into Jareth. I stair wide-eyed at him and he says "Well that's better. Hello my dear."

I can't speak. He looks at me with amusement. I manage to say "What did you do to Justina?"

He smirks and says "There is no Justina. I needed to get you to agree to go into my Labyrinth, and I did. I will give you eight hours to complete my Labyrinth. If you win I will let you have two days to say goodbye to your loved ones. But if you lose, you won't be able to say goodbye. You will live with me and become my Queen in every way." He says the last part in a lust filled voice.

I say "But that isn't fair! I only have eight hours, while you gave others thirteen. Why do I have a shorter amount of time? And why do I have to become your Queen no matter what?"

He smirks and caresses my cheek saying "Because my darling, I can't wait for thirteen hours to be with you. I want you sooner rather than later. And for the last part, you will find out soon enough."

I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I feel my breathe stop for a minute. He leans forward and kisses me. I struggle, but stop when I figured out that it was hopeless. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission, and I refuse to grant it.

He lowers his hand down to my butt and he squeezes it. I gasp and he slips his tongue in my mouth. After what feels like hours he lets me go and I gasp for air.

He says "I am so terribly sorry my love, I just missed your warm lips."

I pull back my hand to slap him but he grabs my hand midway. He says "I am warning you, if you do anything to mess this up, I will make sure you won't have to opportunity to say goodbye to your loved ones. I will tie you up to my bed and fuck you until you only remember my name, face and body."

He turns and I say "I hate you. I hope you rot in hell."

He turns back to me with a smirk and says "Down here, nobody can die, we are immortal."

I am speechless. I would never die and I would have to spend an eternity with this perverted asshole.

He looks at my face and I am guessing it is really pale. He smirks and says "What? Did you think we could die? No, when you stay here for more than a year you stop ageing."

He gets closer to me and all I could do is back away until I hit the brick wall. By then he is right in front of me with his body pushed up against mine. I push against him trying to push him back, but he just puts both my arms above my head and gets close to me.

He lowers his head down to me and whispers "You and I will have eternity together Emma. Just think of it while you are in there."

He backs away and says "Your eight hours begins now."

He disappears and leaves me up against the wall shocked for about ten minutes.

I snap out of it and head into the Labyrinth looking. I look right and see an endless foggy path. I look to the right and see the same thing.

I say aloud "Really? There has to be a trick right? I mean there is no Labyrinth, there are only two endless paths."

Then something weird happens. I see something sparkle and I go over there. I go into touch it and almost fall forward. I move forward and see that this is the actual entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Nice play Jareth." I say up in the sky.

I go in and start my journey.

**A.N. Hey everybody, in the next chapter when you see Emma in the Labyrinth I am going to make the Labyrinth a little different from what it looks like in the movie. **

**There will be similarities, but it will be different. So please don't hate me. Thnx.**

**Love Draculara. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Jareth's POV)**

_"Nice play Jareth!"_ Emma yells into the sky.

I smirk and say aloud "Well my little queen, the fun has yet to begin."

I then decided to give her a little present with a dream inside that I can control. I get a glass ball and a peach-peaches are a Underland delicacy for a reason, they bind a person for here and I also put a little spell in it, a sleeping spell.- I magically put them down on the ground with a not saying that "_My dearest Emma, I am giving you this peach to eat and this pillow to rest on, I will give you fifteen minutes to rest and the time will stop until the fifteen minutes are up. Please take them. Love forever yours Jareth. P.S. It is not poisoned."_

I smirk and put them on the ground as I see her walk closely to them.

**(Emma's POV)**

As I walk through the Labyrinth I can't help but be enchanted by the beauty of it. The walls are green bushes with flowers sticking out of them and glitter coming out of the flowers. The ground has beautiful emerald green grass and I really love it here.

I keep walking until I get to a beautiful willow tree and a big pillow underneath it with a couple things on it. I get closer and see that is a glass ball, a peach and a note attached to the ball.

It says "_My dearest Emma, I am giving you this peach to eat and this pillow to rest on, I will give you a fifteen minute rest and the time will stop until the fifteen minutes are up. Please take them. Love forever your Jareth. P.S. It is not poisoned."_

I am very tempted, but I still don't trust him, but I am tired and hungry so I decided to stop and rest. Once I sat down I saw a clock magically appear with a timer saying fifteen minutes. I roll my eyes and start to eat. After I am done I start to get a little sleepy. I try to stand up, but then fall over into an eternal blackness.

Once I wake I notice that I am in a very large and comfy bed with the silk blankets up to my waist.

I turn to my side and see Jareth with his back to me. I lie on my back and try to calm my heart rate. What the fuck is happening here?

I carefully get out of bed and look to see what I am wearing. It is a dark blue nightgown that goes to my ankles **(On profile)**. I walk over to the open double doors that lead out into a balcony. I look out and see the Labyrinth and the village beyond that.

I then feel a pair of warm arms hug my waist. I stiffen and I feel him whisper in my ear "_Oh Emma I am so glad to see you awake my dear._"

I turn around and say "What am I doing in here Jareth? My time isn't up yet. I-I don't know what's happening."

He smiles and cups a hand to my cheek and says "Emma love, you have been here this whole time. And what do you mean your time up? We have been married for two years. And yes you did lose the race, but in time you fell in love with me and agreed to marry me. I love you my Queen."

I look down at my ring finger and see an emerald and gold ring. I stop breathing for what feels like hours Jareth says "Emma are you okay? You have gone deathly pale."

I shake my head and say "This isn't right! I am not married to you! This is a nightmare!"

I back up until I hit the balcony and start to fall. I then pass out.

I sit up straight and look around. I am still in the Labyrinth on the pillow. I get up and the glass ball is by my side with the clock saying I have three hours left.

I think out loud saying "But I was asleep for only ten minutes."

I then hear a voice in the crystal saying "_Time in the Labyrinth is different than the mortal world."_

I glare at the crystal and then smash it on the ground.

I then begin to walk again.

**(Jareth's POV)**

As she walks again I can't help but smirk at the dream. I made it specifically for her. She would become my Queen one way or another.

She gets to the willow tree, which means she is close to the end. I look at the clock and she has an hour and thirty minutes left.

She looks at it and I hear her say through the crystal "_Wow, this is really beautiful. How can such a cruel man own something so beautiful?_"

I scowl at that, but realize that she thought of me like that because I took her memories away from her of me, I did technically kidnap her, and I did force her here and I am making her run my Labyrinth, and I am going got keep her here no matter what.

Okay so I see why she said that, but if she knew the real me and I will give her memories of that night.

I look at clock now and see that she has less than an hour left. I say out loud "Soon my love. Soon."

I see her running until she comes up to the two doors. One leads here the other leads to the beginning. He goes up and the doors talk to her. They tell her that the one door will either lead her to my palace and the other will lead her back to the beginning.

I see her sigh in frustration. She says "_You've got to be kidding me right? That is so not fair. And I have who knows how much time I have left."_ She glares and says to the doors "_Can you please tell me what the right door is and what the wrong is. And I promise I won't tell a soul."_

The doors say no and she sits down on ground. I then think of something. I look at the time and see she has twenty minutes left. I pause the time and appear to her. She jumps and says "What the hell are you doing here?"

I glare at her and I say "You have twenty minutes left. And I will help you with the doors, but you must sacrifice fifteen minutes of your time."

She glares back and says "Why the hell would I do that? I'm no idiot. Basically I will be giving up all that time for what? You giving me the answer to which door is the right one? No never going to happen!"

I smirk and say "Well you will not win either way." She stares at me wide-eyed and I say "Either you will pick the wrong door and end up at the beginning, which you won't have time to make it to my, or should I say our, castle, or I will take the time and give you the right door and you won't make it to the finish line in time. So either way I will win and you will stay here with me forever."

Her breathing becomes ragged and she says "So no matter what, I will still be a prisoner."

I narrow my eyes at her statement and say "Who said anything about you being my prisoner?"

She glares again and says "Well first off you kidnapped me," I roll my eyes. She keeps bringing that up, but in reality she did agree to stay here. "You are forcing me to stay here and become your wife and queen, which I am sure you will end up rapping me. Did I miss anything? Oh yes, and you are being a total bastard!"

"Look Emma, I know you don't like me right now, but in time you will fall in love with me again."

She looks confused and says "Again? I like just met you."

_Oh shit_ I think. I cannot believe I just said that. I then recompose myself and say "The choice is yours Emma."

She says "Fine, tell me which door is the right one."

I smirk and say "Through the red doors my dear." I make the clock appear and take away fifteen minutes and say "You now have five minutes Emma, make them last."

I leave and wait at my Castles entrance.

**(Emma's POV)**

I wait till he leaves and go through the door. I start running till I see a castle straight ahead.

I run and run and see Jareth standing there looking smug. I run harder and get there.

I look at the time and it already says zero.

He comes up to me and says "I win."

**A.N. Oh no what is Emma going to do now?! Please review and I am also sorry it went a little fast. I just didn't want to whole story taking up in the run of the Labyrinth.**

**Also I am sorry about my Peter Pan's Queen Story if you have read it, there was a crybaby who needed to get her way. **


End file.
